Delicious Insanity
by Tess90
Summary: Easter has never been weirder. Just ask Sam...


"Gimme one of those!" Dean insisted, attempting to grab a packet of chcolate candies away from his brother. The car swerved on the highway, momentarily drifting into the other lane.

"Watch the road!" Sam shouted, chucking a small candy at his brother. It hit the side of Dean's head and fell on his seat. He steered the car back into the right lane and felt around for the treat. It was a small easter egg. A crunchy coating wrapped around chocolate inside. They were so delicious.

"Why didn't you get your own?" asked Sam, popping another one into his mouth.

"Cause i didn't want any back then. Now i do. So share the wealth."

"Sharing is overrated."

"Your my little brother and i say you have to." Dean said, trying to reach for another one and keep his eyes on the road at the same time.

"Here." Sam said, crumpling the empty package and stuffing it in Dean's outstretched hand.

"I don't want your garbage!" Dean said, throwing it back at him.

Sam picked it up and pocketed it.

"We have to find another store to stop at so i can get some of those." Dean said, smacking his lips. "They're the best candy i've ever tasted."

"Your'e joking, right?"

"No! Look!" he exclaimed in excitement. "There!" he swerved out of the lane and rolled into the parking lot of a small gas station. He leapt from the car as soon as it stopped and ran to the door. Sam rolled his eyes as he unclipped his seat belt and followed his insane brother in the hunt for miniature easter eggs.

Dean was looking around the store, in the aisle filled with chocolate and other treats. "You are something else." Sam said, joining him. "They're just little chocolate candies."

"No, they're not. They're the most delicious, delectible, best tasting- aha!" he bent down and came back up with a small packet of easter eggs. "I need more."

He scratched his ear, presumably deciding how many to get. "I'll take them all." he said, kneeling down and scooping them into his arms. He walked to the front of the store and unloaded them onto the counter.

The cashier smiled at his as she rung in the purchase. "That'll be twenty nine, ninety." she said, sweeping them all into a plastic bag in one motion.

Was Sam the only one who found this a little out of the ordinary or what?

Dean fished a few bills from his wallet and slapped them on the counter. A look hadtaken hold of Dean, a look that clearly said he could not wait to tear into the packages of candy.

"Dude, i know it's easter and such, but isn't this going a little overboard?" Sam asked as they headed back out to the car.

"No, not when they're this good." Dean said, popping three into his mouth at once.

They had been back on the road less than ten minutes when the car screeched to a halt. "Look!" Dean exclaimed, pointing outside.

Sam peered out the window and into the ditch along the side of the road. There, hopping along was a small white rabbit. Before he could say anything Dean shot out of the car and was running to the rabbit.

"Here baby bunny!" he called, arms reaching out. "It's so cute!" he shouted back at Sam.

Sam shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Dean! You're acting like a child! Come back here!" but his pleads fell upon deaf ears. Dean was paying no attention, thoroughly engrossed in his chase of the coveted easter rabbit.

"Here bunny!" he cried still, closing in on the rabbit. He made a dive and came up with the rabbit squiriming in his hands. "Look!" he screamed jovially, holding the rabbit above his head in triumph.

He made his way back to the car, breathing heavily from his run. He hopped back inside the car and handed the rabbit to Sam. Sam took it dibelievingly. It's fur was soft and its nose twitched frantically as he clutched it. Its tiny heart was beating rapidly. Sam felt sorry for the little critter. It had been minding its own business until his mad brother had captured it.

"Do rabbit's lay eggs?" asked Dean as he pulled back onto the highway.

Sam narrowed his eyes and looked over at his brother. "What are you on?"

"I'm high on happiness!" Dean replied.

"That's not all your high on." Sam muttered as he stroked the rabbit.

"Sam!" a voice called. "Sammy!"

Sam looked around, wondering where it was coming from.

"Sam!"

Sam felt something in his hands. He looked down and saw that the headrest from his seat was gripped tightly in his hands. He was stroking it.

Dean's laughter filled the cab of the car. "What in _hell_ were you dreaming about!" he asked, practically choking on his words.

Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes. He restored the headrest to its proper place and shook his head. It had been a dream. A really strange dream...


End file.
